Alien physiology
| image = | classification = Biology | genres = Sci-fi | franchises = Aliens film series Superman films | films = Aliens | related = Alien invasion; Extraterrestrials; Space ship }} Alien physiology represents special physical and/or biological adaptations that sets a racial group apart from that of an Earth human. Alien physiology differs from race to race and may include increased or decreased physical aptitudes based upon the gravity of the race's point of origin. Some races may also possess natural abilities, such as flight, which may seem like a super-power to those unfamiliar with the race in question. Other aptitudes of a race-specific alien physiology may also include increased mental aptitudes and/or psionic abilities. Kryptonians Kryptonians are an alien race that hail from the planet Krypton. In their natural environment, they are physiologically no different than a normal human. This is because Krypton revolves around a red sun. If a Kryptonian is on a world that revolves around a yellow sun, such as Earth, they will develop fantastic superhuman abilities. :* Solar energy absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of a Kryptonian's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. Yellow solar energy is stored for later use, which also allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available rather than immediate failure. :* Energy projection: A Kryptonian can project beams of intense thermal energy from their eyes. This is also known as "heat vision", and operates in similar function to that of an amplified laser beam. :* Enhanced vision: A Kryptonian's visual acuity is significantly greater than that of a normal human being and encompasses several sub-abilities or applications. This includes perception of different levels of the electromagnetic spectrum with varying degrees of range and focus. ::* Telescopic vision: This is the ability to perceive something visually at a great distance, without external resources or violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to that of the zoom lens on a camera. ::* X-ray vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. A Kryptonian can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden images or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. :* Flight: Kryptonians can defy the gravity of any environment for the purposes of levitation, and directional flying. This also includes flight capability in a zero-gravity environment such as outer space. A Kryptonian can fly at great speeds, crossing oceans in the matter of minutes. :* Invulnerability: Under a yellow sun, a Kryptonian is impervious to nearly all forms of conventional injury. Their skin cannot be scratched, scarred, penetrated for burned. Muscle tissue and ligaments will not tear or strain. Bones will not break. However, a Kryptonian's invulnerability, as well as the rest of their powers, diminish while in the presence of green Kryptonite. Kryptonite produces radiation which effectively burns out the absorbed solar power from a Kryptonian's cells. A Kryptonian will find him or herself drastically weakened while in its presence. Prolonged exposure to Kryptonite is fatal. Once the presence of Kryptonite is removed, their natural abilities will return to them. :* Self-sustenance: A Kryptonian's physiology does not process oxygen the same way that a human does. An application of invulnerability, they cannot starve or drown, and can also survive in the vacuum of space. They are also immune to most forms of poison and toxins. :* Super-hearing: A Kryptonian's hearing is sensitive enough to perceive nearly any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, one can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific localized source or frequency. :* Super-breath: A Kryptonian can expel their breath with great force over a sustained period of time. This is an effective long-range attack strategy as their breath can exert enough force as that of a gale-force wind. Super-breath enables a Kryptonian to blow people back several yards, overturn vehicles, and generate excessive damage to property and other sedentary objects. :* Super-speed: A Kryptonian is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to their perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. Super-speed is also an application of their ability to fly. :* Superhuman stamina: A Kryptonian does not suffer from fatigue and can function physically for extended periods of time without tiring. As an application of this, it is likely that a Kryptonian does not require the same amount of REM sleep that a normal human would in order to function at full capacity. :* Superhuman strength: A Kryptonian's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation being absorbed into the body. They can perform fantastic feats of strength such as lifting large objects like satellites or ocean liners, and combating equally strong opponents. A Kryptonian's strength level will diminish to that of a standard human level while in the presence of green Kryptonite. :* Telekinesis: Telekinesis is the ability to psionically move objects with just the power of the mind. Sometimes this may be demonstrated through a visual effect such as a beam of light. One example of this power is when General Zod produced a telekinetic effect from his finger to lift a man several feet off the ground and then drop him. Note: This power only applies to Kryptonians from the original Superman film series. Notes * Kryptonian physiology redirects to the Kryptonians section heading on this page. Category:Superman (1978)/Miscellaneous